Straight from the heart
by mrmuscle
Summary: A oneshot staring our favorite couples.


I don't own Jimmy Neutron. This is a quick little oneshot to hold you over until I get over my writers block and update The Immortal Mortal Story.

* * *

Straight from the heart

It was the start of something beautiful, or so they said. But, what do they know? They were only 12 after all. What could they know about love? Adult and kids alike, take notes, because for those who don't know what love is, let this be an example.

Jimmy and Cindy were sitting in class one day. This day was no ordinary day however; it was Valentines Day. The class was passing out valentines. Sheen and Libby exchanged Valentines Day cards. No ordinary cards, they read:

_Libby, I can remember the first time we meet. We were sitting at a park, staring at the stars, our parents talking to one another. You looked sad, so I went over and cheered you up. Since then, I have felt nothing but love for you. Happy Valentine's Day, Libby. _

_Love,_

_Sheen._

**Sheen,**

**Since the first day we meet, under the stars, I always wondered about you. I had questions like 'How can this kid be so jumpy and so obsessed with Ultralord?' or 'Is this kid the right one for me?' I have discovered that, while you can be jumpy and hyperactive, you can be cute and funny. What I'm trying to say, Sheen, is that I love you. I hope you have a happy valentines day.**

**Your friend and love,**

**Libby.**

Jimmy and Cindy glanced at Carl. Even he got some Valentines Day cards. Jimmy and Cindy looked at their piles. Jimmy only had a very bland, not-from-the-heart Valentines Day card from Betty Quinlin. On Cindy's end, she had tons of Valentines Day cards, but not from the person she wanted. Sighing, Cindy pulls out an empty Valentines Day card and starts to write on it. Meanwhile, Jimmy ponders if he should give his last Valentines Day card, also with nothing written on it, to Betty Quinlin or to someone else. As he ponders this, Cindy continues to write on her Valentines Day card. She wrote:

**Dear Jimmy,**

**I am sorry for all the troubles I've caused you. I know I am mean to you, and I am sorry. I'm also sorry that you only got one Valentines Day card besides mine. I know if I was in your shoes, I'd be disappointed and angry. Ya know, the only reason I make fun of you is because I can't cope with my true feelings about you. Anger isn't everything, neither is revenge. Believe me; I've had my fair share of both. Anyways, I hope you can forgive me and Happy Valentines Day.**

**I-can't-think-of-anything-to-put-here-cause-I'm-not-sure-what-I-am-to-you**

**Cindy**

Once Cindy was finished writing, she got up and delivered her card to Jimmy, who with raised eyebrows, took the card. Cindy then sat down. Jimmy read the card, and wide-eyed, he looked at Cindy, who was looking down at her desk. Jimmy then finished writing his card and delivered it to Cindy. Just then, the bell rang. Jimmy ran out of the classroom before Cindy could read his card or react. Cindy read the card, and then hurried out the door to find Jimmy. Unknown to her, Jimmy already left the school and was walking home. When Cindy realized the Jimmy had left, Cindy ran to try to catch up to Jimmy. Cindy started shouting his name once she caught up with him. Jimmy, hearing his name, stopped in mid-stride. He slowly turned around and looked into the emerald-green eyes of Cindy.

"Um, hi, Cindy, what's up?" Jimmy asked nervously.

Cindy, out of breath from the running, stopped for a moment and then answer, "Your valentines day card, is that how you really feel about me?"

Jimmy gulped before answering.

"Yes, it is. Cindy, I think we both know that its time to tell each other the truth. Yes, I think you're a pain in the butt sometimes, but I also know that there is a side of you that is nice, charming, and even loveable. Why you don't show that side often, especially around me, I'll never know, but to tell you the truth, I like that side of you. I too am sorry for all the troubles I've cause you. Cindy, I love you. I hope you can remember that."

"Oh Jimmy!" said Cindy, tears running down her eyes.

Cindy jumped into Jimmy's arms and nestled her head into his shoulder. Jimmy and Cindy sat there, in the embrace, until both of them got the urge to kiss one another. And that's exactly what they did.

Now, when people say that love doesn't exist at such a young age, look at the love shared between Jimmy and Cindy and the love shared between Sheen and Libby. That might change you mind. So what did Jimmy's Valentines Day card say? We'll never know, but one thing's for sure. As the French say, "Romance was in the air". And for that day, it certainly was.


End file.
